Before the Damned
by BleedingHearts101
Summary: Nero's in a world of pain and trouble, the only one that might be able to help him is Dante but his only connection comes in the form of a rather distubing dream. Rated M for non-con and   over all abuse and mistreatment of Nero, eventually DantexNero
1. ultimate betrayal

**Yes, I have something of a grudge against Kyrie, it's her own damn fault for being so **_**sweet **_**and **_**innocent**_**. Most of my fanfic involve her hurting Nero in some way, well this one will be no different. Hope you like. **

**No, I don't own Dante or Nero or Kyrie.**

Nero opened his eyes to the dark world around him, his pale glowing Devil Bringer chained to the wall above his head, the other hanging limply at his side. He shook his head sadistically laughing at himself for getting himself in such a fucked up predicament. In all honesty it was is own damn fault. He should have known Kyrie would turn on him…like the rest, he just didn't see it coming. Now he sat in the dungeon beneath the cathedral that he himself helped rebuild in the year following the fall of Santus. A rat crawled across the toe of his boot making the young hunter jump slightly, then rolled his eyes as he kicked the scruffy little monster away. Nero sighed replaying the past events in his head for about the bazillinth time in a week, at least he thinks it's a week, hard to tell with everything being and staying pitch black.

_Nero's Flashback_

_Giggling, "Close your eyes Nero." Kyrie lightly ordered. Her cheeks flushing an extraordinary shade of pink as he eyed her curiously from his position on her floral printed couch. They'd just finished eating a fantastic dinner that Kyrie had painstakingly prepared throughout the day Nero had been on patrol. She giggled again covering her mouth with the back of her hand. In the opposite hand she held a black cloth, Nero eyed it sumptuously, a grin playing at the corner of his mouth. For the longest time he'd been trying to get closer to the girl who supposedly loved him with all her heart. every time he tried she'd giggle, blush and hightail it to her own bedroom. Yes, I know they've been living together for almost a year and yet they had separate bedrooms, so you know what that means; no hanky-panky.(sigh) yes, Nero was slightly frustrated. He guessed Kyrie just wasn't ready for that kind of relationship…Anywho, Nero closed his eyes giving the girl one last glimpse before everything was covered in darkness literally. A knot was tied tightly behind his head, a few strands of hair getting caught in the fabric yanked painfully as the knot is pulled tight. He didn't say anything. He felt her hands slide down his clothed chest, his heart beat picked up a few notches, he grinned stupidly. He never expected this from the shy young woman, he also didn't expect what happened next. Kyrie tugged Nero to his feet by the front of his hoodie, he followed like a puppy waiting for a treat. He felt her breath on the bared shin of his porcelain neck, _

"_Oh, Nero, I've been waiting for this for a long time but I never had the courage till now…"_

_Nero's heart thumped faster, his pulsed quickened as her nimble fingers began to unzip the red hoodie, her fingers slide to his waist, skin heated at her touch then the unexpected pain as her knee connected with his groin. Nero clutched himself in unexpected pain as he fell back into the couch. Unseen arms grabbed him holding down flailing appendages, something cold and metallic clamped around his Bringer. Nero could feel his strength slowly sucked away. The blindfold yanked forcefully, ripping a few hairs out with it. Nero's confused blue eyes meet a cold hard glare of Kyrie's brown doe eyes, something he'd never seen in them before; disgust and hate radiated from her. _

"_What's going on? Kyrie? Why are you doing this?!" He weakly demanded, not able to lash out at the woman or fight off the order members most of whom he recognized. They stood him on his feet, she closed the small distance between them, _

"_Poor Nero, to think I could ever love a freak like you, you're the reason Credo isn't by my side right now, you should have died that day, not him…I've waited for this moment for a long time, you're a menace to the pristine city of Fortuna, you've tainted it's innocents with your presence and now you will be properly dealt with…" She chastely pressed her lips to his pale cheek, "Good riddance Nero, may we never meet again._

"_Wh…wait, I don't understand…Kyrie…" Something bashed into his skull from behind knocking the demon boy unconscious…_

_The next time Nero opened his eyes everything is dark, blackness blanked everything, only the dull glow of his demonic arm is the only light visible. His head was pounding from the inside out. Nero pulled experimentally on the only chain currently holding him to the wall attached to said Bringer. It wouldn't budge and the cuff tight enough around his wrist that it gave no motion. He also noticed a wide bronze bracelet encircling the same wrist a few runes carved into its surface seeming to suck away the strength in his arm. After a few hours of trying to pry it off by any means necessary he gave up finding no way to get it or the bracer off._

Nero let his head fall back against the brick wall. Every once on a while someone would come in giving him something to eat, but would never answer his questions or barely look at him. Setting a plate of food just inside his reach not risking getting to close should the devil try to pull something. He was weak from being immobile for far to long, his limbs felt heavy and he reeked. As far as he could tell he was the only soul occupying the large open dungeon.

"Hello Nero…"

He recognized the sweet voice immediately. Nero struggled to his feet, his legs felt like jello.

"Kyrie, what the hell is going on?!" He demanded.

The girl stepped closer but not close enough, for Nero lunged at her and the accompanying guard only to fall about six inches short of his intended destination, pulling frantically at the chain to chain a bit more length.

"Stop struggling Nero, it'll do you no good. That pretty little bracelet is sapping your demonic strength, you're nothing more than a common human with a disfigured arm as long as that remains…"She snickered.

"Kyrie, what the fuck is wrong with you, why are you doing this?!"

The backhand across his face came harsh and unyielding from the guard, "You will show a bit of respect to the lady, watch your mouth." Nero felt the blood quickly surface from his lip, he licked at it tasting the warm iron. It dripped down his chin where he wiped it away with his sleeve. He backed up a few steps, wary of the fact that he didn't heal like he should have, hell that shouldn't even had drawn blood. He glanced again at the bracelet. The fucking thing subdued his demonic powers, 'I am totally screwed' he thought bitterly to himself. Kyrie's mouth was moving, it took him moment to focus on what she was saying,

"We haven't decided exactly what to do with you just yet Nero," Her voice cold, he'd never heard her use that voice before. He glanced up seeing that she absentmindedly taken a step closer and he lunged nearly catching her. She slipped out of his grasp just in time for the guard to hit him had from behind, the 'thwack' of the man's baton across his lower spin caused Nero to scream out in pain, then another and another, one landing in his ribs, he swore he heard a crack as the metal rod came down again. The pain burned through his body. The man knocked him across the face with it before he heard Kyrie yell for the man to stop. They left without a word to the cringing boy. Nero curled himself back against the wall holding his ribs, trying hard not to cry. His cheek burned from the rough treatment. As the darkness claimed him once again Nero managed to choke out three words,

"Dante…help me…"

**Okay, first chapter complete, do you like? (cookie for you review)**


	2. whispers i hear you

**Yes, I know, as do you, I DO NOT own; but I really wish I did (pout)**

**This bounces back and fourth between Devil May Cry and Fortuna, things that are happening simultaneously, I tried to label everything, sorry for any confusion…please enjoy…^-^**

Devil May Cry 12:01 a.m.

Dante's eyes shot open, a cold sheen of sweet covered his body. He sat up straight head in his hands desperately trying to get erratic breaths under control. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, bare feet situated on the cold wooden floor, "What the fuck was that…" He was of course talking to himself, the shop being void of life beside the devil hunter unless you wanted to count the devil arms currently held downstairs. He runs his fingers through his damp hair, images from the damned dream flashed behind his closed eyes.

_Dante's Dream_

_The faint glowing blue he recognized as Nero's arm hung oddly in the air, everything else covered in blackness. A door opened from the opposite side but not enough light emitted to reveal the identities of the two individuals that entered. Through the hazy dreamscape one was clearly feminine while the other was male. Voices were muffled but filled with hate and anger, the scrape of metal and the glowing arm thrust away from the wall as if the person lunged but apparently a chain held the kid at bay. The sound of leather on skin echoed in the chamber. More angry talking then the man proceeded to beat the boy with a stick of some sort, "NERO!" Dante screamed the boy's name, tried desperately to get to him, the kill the guy that beat him mercilessly, but to no avail every time Dante took a step forward the image of Nero moved farther away, the whacks became more fevered, a scream of pain and still they continued. Dante all the while running but getting no closer to his destination. _

_Finally the hits stopped, the two left leaving Nero alone and hurt. Dante stopped running but reached for the young man. The haze seemed to lift slightly letting his demonic vision take over to see through the empowering darkness. Nero lay curled against a brick wall, Devil Bringer hanging by a short chain above his head and three words were clear as day,_

"_Dante…help me…"_

_End Dante's dream._

Dante climbed shakily to his feet thrusting the remaining covers off as he went. Making his way to the bathroom, he turned on the facet the cold water felt refreshing against his flushed face. Ice blue eyes stared back at him from the mirror, so much like that of the young man in his dream, water dripping unceremoniously from his chin. The dream left him with a nagging feeling that he should call the boy. He hadn't spoken to him in almost a month and that dream had just shot his nerves. Dante tried to shake it off knowing if he did call and everything is fine then he'd have to explain himself why he was calling people at midnight because of a damn dream. But a sickening feeling rose inside, something just wasn't right. So against his better judgment of going back to sleep he went down to his desk where the old rotary phone sat like an all knowing ancient atop his oak desk. He grabbed the receiver dialing one of the only numbers he knew by heart. Bringing it to his ear Dante listened as the other end rang at least a dozen times before it was finally picked up.

"Hello." A very sleepy Kyrie.

"Hey, let me talk to Nero."

"What?" Her voice drawled out, a yawn escaping her in the process.

"Let me talk to Nero." Dante repeated a bit louder.

"Dante? It's like one o'clock in the morning, why are you calling."

"Yeah this is Dante, where's Nero, if he's sleeping wake him up."

She leaned against the wall, eyes slowly closing, "He's not here." She replied groggily. Her eyes shot open as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Where is he?" Dante was growing impatient.

"Um…" Now she was stalling, she hadn't bargained for the elder, he'd be the only one to worry if Nero suddenly disappeared. She mentally cursed herself.

"Kyrie, where is he, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, he's um out…on patrol, yeah." To Dante she sounded more awake now than she had a few minute ago. Dante knew she wasn't telling the whole story.

"Okay, tell him to give me a call when he gets back, I need to talk to him."

"Um, okay, bye."

She didn't wait for him to answer back before slamming the phone down. Kyrie clinched her fists at her side, 'Damnit, why did he have to poke his nose where it didn't belong, he is going to mess up every thing.' She thought bitterly.

Dante set the phone back down, something just wasn't right. He sighed, he knew he'd be making a trip back to Fortuna sooner than later. He hadn't seen the kid in sometime, but tried to keep tabs on the boy and the demon problem plaguing the peaceful city. Tried to talk to him at least once a month. The last time he'd talked to the kid everything seemed to be going well, living a happy life with his girl and now…he knew he couldn't wait for Nero to return his call, which left only one other option...

Back in Fortuna

Kyrie hurriedly threw on her cloths and a dark cloak to mask her in the night and made her way to the newly constructed cathedral. Guards meeting her as she ventured in.

"We have a problem."

The guards looked to each other then back to Kyrie, "Shall we retrieve the Captain?" She curtly nodded narrowing her eyes at the two. As if they should even ask. A guard retuned moments later with the new captain of the order on his heels, quickly buttoning his blouse.

"Yes Malady." giving a quick bow.

"How is our prisoner?"

"He hasn't eaten in two days, since the beating, we had subdued him when we sent a physician down apparently he has two broken ribs and a few bruises." He grinned maniacally, "Is there a problem?"

She grinned, "Yes and No, I just received a call from none other than Dante Sparda the Devil Hunter wanting to speak with our dearest Nero…How's the bidding going, I know a few of the scientist that worked under Agnus would love to have a look (suppresses giggle) at his arm, have him ready for transport to the highest bidder by dawn. I want him out of here before Dante decides something is wrong and comes to investigate…Understood."

The Captain quickly nods, "Yes Malady."

Devil May Cry

Back at Devil May Cry, Dante sat behind the desk head once again in his hands. He knew something was amiss, Kyrie always knew where Nero was without a second thought. She never hesitated when it came to him.

"Damnit kid, what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time…" He muttered absentmindedly while gathering his weapons and pulling on boots and his trusty red trench. He yanked open one side of the double doors feeling a draft and looking down, face palm, "Pants Dante, pants." Dante definitely isn't a morning person. He turned on his heel stalking back up the stairs where red leather and black chaps awaited, throwing on a shirt in the process before stomping his way back down the stairs. He gave a sideways glance at the phone once again debating whether to call Trish or Lady telling them he was taking off for a few days. He shrugged but scribbled a note, three words long in messy scrawl they would recognize as his,

'_**Went to Fortuna'**_

Happy with that he left the shop piling him and his gear into the classic Charger. Nothing but red tail lights to be seen speeding off in the night, leaving behind a trail of flying gravel.

Fortuna

Kyrie paced impatiently before the entrance leading down the steep stairs to the hidden dungeon. Sighing, sleep is out of the question, her nerves too much on end from the conversation with the infamous devil slayer. A sinful smirk graced her angelic features, perhaps Nero should know that someone out there in the big wide world actually cares for his well being. She unlocked the first door, slipping the key back around her neck. The heavy door slid open silently revealing hidden stairs spiraling down, the stone walls lined with torches to illuminate the passage. Her heels the only noise clicking down the stone steps and the slight humming leaving her throat of a song she used to sing in church. The iron door lay closed before her, leading to the darkened dungeon concealing a certain devil boy from the outside world. Two Order members stood guard outside the door, each with a metal key identical to hers. Three keys, three locks, must be turned at the exact same time for the door to open. She glanced at the two,

"Wait here, I'd like to have a word in private with our prisoner."

"Yes Malady, don't hesitate to call for assistance."

She stepped through the door way. The faint glow of Nero's bringer enough to illuminate his position against the wall. The white haired youngster stood at her entrance pushing away from the wall as she approached. Nero hadn't seen her since the impromptu beating at the hands of the Captain and even more when the so-called physician came to cheek on his wounds. His light skin darkened and swollen with bruises, broken ribs causing major pain from slight breathing, his muscles ached from disuse, everything hurt, no pinpointing an exact spot.

"Hello Nero, I hope you're enjoying your stay, it wont be for much longer, you'll be leaving in the morning, I just wanted to come down and say my goodbyes and to let you know that a certain devil slayer called concerning your whereabouts."

His bringer glowed a bit brighter, his emotions surfacing fast, "Dante?" the word was barely above a whisper.

"Yes Dante, he wanted to talk to you, I said you were out on patrol, he wants you to call him when you get home, sadly you wont be home, you wont be _here_…you'll be gone before that bastard has a chance to run my plans…the guards will be in shortly to take care of you…"

Nero's head shot up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She grinned turning her back on the ex-order member and waltzed out the door. The two guards turned to lock the door, Kyrie shook her head, sienna hair swaying slowly,

"I'll be sending two more down, make sure you take good care of him," She flashed then a malicious grin, "…very good care of him…" The guards shared a grin and a curt nod, "Yes Malady." in unison.

Devil May Cry

Dante eyes stayed glued to the head lighted highway, the sinking feeling in his gut worsening and no where near the ferry to take him across the bay to the island of Fortuna. He reached over clicking on the stereo some all night rock station cutting in and out as he left the city. The first rain drops splashed onto the windshield. He cursed lightly under his breathe, first the fucking dream and now it decides to rain. Fucking fantastic.

Fortuna

Two order members joined the first duo at the bottom of the winding stair case. One cracked his knuckles and another his neck.

The first hit was probably the worse, Nero eyes screwed shut as a knee connected with his already broken ribs. He fell to his knees clutching his side other arm hanging painfully. One turn of a key and his other arm fell limply, painfully to his side. Then the fists and feet came from every direction, he desperately tried covering his face and head. Someone grabbed a fist full of white hair pulling the young man to his feet, his back hit the brick wall hard. Forcing himself to stand his ground,

"Why are you doing this!?" He managed out before a fist connected with his jaw sending him nearly spinning, the rough brick cool beneath his burning cheek, he let out a low groan.

"Oh, looks like you're enjoying this, eh Nero." Nero coughed a couple times, could taste the blood in his mouth, he pushed himself away from the wall swinging wildly. His bringer still being the stronger of two arms connected, only anger fueling his emotions, it glowed brightly illuminating the faces of the assailants. He recognized all four but that didn't stop him, using what he knew from devil slaying. One tried to grab his arms from behind only to be flipped over the younger's shoulders, a loud 'oof' when the solider connected with the ground, Nero stomping his gut. Looking up he saw the door ajar and made a mad dash completely forgetting the other three. Just as his feet touched the first steps a pair of black boots appeared a few steps above him, eyes trailed up the white dress his blue meeting the wide brown of Kyrie. Forgetting the pain he quickly snapped up, bringer wrapped tightly around her throat…squeezing. Her face flushed red, oxygen being cut off. Nero registered the footsteps from behind and quickly spun around bringing Kyrie in front of him, the four order members stopped short seeing their mistress held hostage. Nero could feel the fatigue in his muscles setting in, he pushed himself backwards taking Kyrie with him,

"If you try to come after me, I will not hesitate to snap her neck." He spat, "After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me Kyrie, I risked everything for you!" She couldn't speak, they slowly ascended. If Nero hadn't been so focused he would have heard the footsteps approaching from behind, but the sharp pain in the base of his neck is the only thing he felt as he lost consciousness.

As his grip loosened Kyrie slipped away from the dulling arm. The Captain appeared catching Nero before he fell and the doctor next to him slipping the used syringe back into his lab coat. Kyrie coughed a couple times getting her breath back, "What the hell is the matter with you, how dare you let him escape, how dare you let him touch ME!" She screamed at the four guards, then back to the Captain now cradling Nero in his arms, "Yes Kyrie, this is Dr. Victor Maston, the highest bidder."

"Fine, just get him out of here…"

Once back inside the cathedral a stretcher and a small team all in lab coats awaited the group. Nero laid limply atop the white bed his bruises clearly visible in the high light. Dr. Maston pushed a few strands of behind his ear, "Was all this necessary, if I'd known what condition the body be in…it'll be weeks before I can start any experiments…Get him hooked up…" The team stood dumbfounded for a minute, "NOW! NOW! What are you waiting for!" in a matter of minutes Nero's limp body had been hooked up to countless portable machines to monitor varies body functions such as breathing and heart rate along with an I.V and a steady feed of Prophophyl* to keep him immobile.

Dante

The sun began to rise as Dante pulled is car onto the ferry for the three hour ride across. Leaned the seat back and closed his eyes. Maybe catch up on a few more hours of sleep, the dark tinted windows were a nice addition as well. His eyes drooped closed, mind wandering to Nero and the features so much like his own. Maybe things weren't working out so well for the kid, maybe Dante would invite him back to Devil May Cry, might not be so bad having the younger around. Dante would have to confront his feelings for the younger, not that that would be a bad thing. Dante smiled to himself…not a bad thing at all…

The ferry finally docked on the opposite side, Dante slowly drove off the ferry following a few other cars into Fortuna. Finding a parking spot near a dinner Dante went the rest of the way on foot, if he didn't come across Nero the first place he'd look is the cathedral, Nero had been ecstatic over the phone when construction had been completed. The elder figured he pay a visit, the love of Nero's life would no doubt be there.

On the other side of the city an ambulance had been pulled up to the cathedral, Nero's unconscious form loaded into the rear. Kyrie and a few soldiers including the Captain followed the team out. The girl crossed her arms beneath her breasts. The captain standing behind her. The doctor didn't say a word before leaving just shut the doors and took off. The ambulance let out revealing a leather clad man approaching fast. Kyrie caught the red from the corner of her eye, looking up sharp.

"Dante."

Said slayer grinned holding his arms out, "Kyrie."

***Prophophyl- I don't think I spelled this right but any way it's a white liquid given intravenously to keep patients sedated when they have a tube down their throat.**

**Anyway…let me know, this chappy is a bit longer then the last hope you like.**


	3. Closer to the Edge

**This chapter contains RAPE, I'll warn you now, so **_**please**_** don't hate me.**

**I do not own (sigh) typical**

**ENJOY!**

_Recap_

_On the other side of the city an ambulance had been pulled up to the cathedral, Nero's unconscious form loaded into the rear. Kyrie and a few soldiers including the Captain followed the team out. The girl crossed her arms beneath her breasts. The captain standing behind her. The doctor didn't say a word before leaving just shut the doors and took off. The ambulance let out revealing a leather clad man approaching fast. Kyrie caught the red from the corner of her eye, looking up sharp._

_"Dante."_

_Said slayer grinned holding his arms out, "Kyrie."_

Dante's arms dropped languidly to his sides as the thick scent of blood permeated the devil's senses. He inhaled deeply, 'yep Nero's blood, what the hell has that kid gotten himself into this time' the elder thought darkly. He sniffed a second time, great thing about demonic senses they can smell just about anything and _his _emotions hung heavy in the air, fear and anger the most persistent. Dante's icy orbs locked with the girl's brown, she began to fidget. He closed the distant between them with a few long strides. One of the Knights took a step closer to Kyrie, Dante smirked, she clasped her hands together lightly in front of her,

"Dante, what are you doing here?" she didn't bother to hide the edge in her voice.

Dante glanced at the man over her shoulder, Kyrie turned her neck to acknowledge the man, "This is Captain Erik Lahore. He's taken Credo's position…" But Dante's eyes were not on the new captain they were instead glued to the creamy skin of Kyrie's bruising neck, claw marks very evident. He gently tilted her chin more to the side,

"Well this doesn't exactly look like everything is fine Kyrie, care to explain…"

The captain moved forward hand on the hilt of his weapon, "Remove your hands from her ladyship."

Dante glanced over, smirk playing on the corner of his sensuous lips, but his hand stayed. Lahore frowned his hazel eyes exuding anger, "I'll say it once more ruffian, remove you filthy hands from her Ladyship." Dante almost laughed aloud swishing his head sending his hair from his eyes, he then placed his other hand in the guy's face giving a not so light push,

"Sit Boy…" said Captain landed square on his ass unfortunately the only thing wounded was his pride.

The hunter turned back to the dumbfounded Kyrie, taking her arm and wrapping it around his own, "Walk with me, tell me what's going on and more importantly tell me where Nero is." She glanced once over her shoulder, the guards followed at a safe distance not that they were any actual threat to Dante but she also had to bid time for the team of _researchers _to make their escape. Once they boarded the ferry Dante would be stuck on this side for six hours, Fortuna only having the one Ferry and one round trip for the thing took six hours MEANING duh duh duh, they'd have a twelve hour head start. Kyrie jumped up and down excitedly (on the inside) She'd have to stall him for at least an hour to give the ferry time to take off. One the outside she clutched tightly to Dante's forearm, purposely raking her nails across bared skin where the jacket sleeve rose.

"Oh Dante (sniffle) it was h. (another sniffle) I didn't know do, I don't know happened (enter crocodile tears!) it's like he just s..snapped." She plucked a white linen hanky from the inside of her sleeve dabbing her eyes. "I'm so glad you came (sniffle) after you called last night, I should have told you then but I just didn't have it in me, can you ever forgive me. I'm sure you'd show up, you mean the world to Nero, perhaps you can persuade him to come home and talk to me." 'I'd like to persuade him to do something else' Dante thought smugly.

The hunter rolled his eyes unbeknownst to the younger girl, any other time he might have actually believed her but he knew that Nero would never lay a hand on the girl in anger or other wise, so if he wanted to get to the bottom of this he'd have to play along with her obvious tale. And be quick about it, he had forty-five minutes and counting unless he wanted to spend the night here which wouldn't be so bad as long as he could find the damn kid.

The two moseyed through the cobblestone streets, Kyrie babbling, Dante not really listening,

"Look, do you have any idea where he might have run off to after he attacked you in the living room."

She sighed, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "The only place I can think of is the old docks, he used to hang out there a lot when he was upset."

"The old docks?"

"Yes, the old shipping docks on the south side of the island." They were on the north side. Dante pinched the bridge of his nose, he wasn't surprised. Kyrie suppressed a grin much to Dante's amusement.

"Fine I'll go check the docks but I need to make a call first." Kyrie finally unhitched her arm from his and lead him to her home. She didn't like that, so far she figured he didn't suspect a thing, what could be the harm in letting him make a phone call. She let out another heart felt sigh unlocking the ordinate front door,

"Phone is in the kitchen, just around the corner." She stood aside to let him enter.

Upon enter the home Dante noticed there wasn't any scent at all of Nero, he hadn't been here in almost two weeks. Dante ground his teeth, now he definitely knew something was wrong. Picking up the phone he dialed Trish's number. He glanced back around the corner, Kyrie was straightening the place up, the phone picked up,

"Hello."

"It's me."

"Dante, what's up? You don't sound so hot, everything okay?"

"Yeah peachy babe, I'm in Fortuna."

"I found your note, so finally went after you're boy toy uhn Uhn!" She giggled into the receiver.

Dante kept his eyes on the girl, talking low enough she couldn't hear him,

"If it was only that simple, something is not right here, something is up with Nero, I just haven't figured out what yet."

"And you're basing this on what exactly."

He squeezed his eyes shut, "A dream," He sighed

"A dream, A DREAM Dante, your fucking with me right?!"

"No, I'm not, do me a favor, keep your ears open, tell, excuse me, ask Lady to do the same thing, I'll try to be back in a couple of days."He sighed hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile…

The white unmarked ambulance carrying the hero of Fortuna loaded the ferry. Dr Maston sat at the young mans side, idly stroking his cheek (the unbruised side)

"What a magnificent specimen…" He muttered, dark hair spilled over his shoulder as he leaned forward contrasting beautifully with Nero's platinum locks. Victor Maston up the dosage of the sedative not wanting to risk the boy waking up when he removed the bronze cuff. He slipped the small key from his coat pocket,

"Um, Sir…" Victor glanced to his colleague

"Yes?"

"Do you think that is a very good idea, I mean, that is subduing his demon side."

Victor smirked, "I know very well what I am doing, I designed that little article, besides he's on enough sedation to bring down an elephant, I want him healed before we start any of the tests…why don't you and the others go for a walk, let me have some peace."

The young nurse knew that tone and quickly exited followed closely by the others.

The doc turned back to his _patient_ unlocking the bracelet. Nero's bringer glowed brightly, pulsing with demonic power. The doctor watched awed as the bruises that riddled the light flesh slowly began to fade. Within twenty minutes no bruises were visible. He couldn't help himself, Victor unzipped the red hoodie the boy had worn since the first night being imprisoned and slicing open the black under shirt, repeating the motion with the bandages across the boys ribs. He watched in fascination as the muscle flexed and twitched, the bone knitting its self back together. The black-purple blotches vanishing leaving the pale skin pristine, silky and all too touchable. Victor reached out tentively tracing down the taut abs to the waist line of the leather pants. He moved back to the boys face. Such lovely features, high cheek bones, pale petal pink lips, the pale skin and hair making the sedate boy appear angelic. Victor leaned close to Nero's face, the hot barely there breathes exciting the goose bumps across the older males cheek. Before deciding to go farther he clicked the bracer around the Bringer satisfied the boy would not awaken he planted a sweet kiss on the lushes lips forcing the younger's mouth open to let his tongue inside exploring the sweet tasting cavern, moaning despite himself, never had he tasted something so fantastic. He'd rather have those oceanic eyes open wide taken in everything he was about to do, but this is fine. The lithe body beneath him, not an ounce of fight in his bones. He didn't bother with formalities or foreplay and quickly removed the remaining garments.

His cock pressed painfully hard against the confines of the slacks he wore just gazing hungrily at the boy. Victor climbed onto the stretcher balancing himself between Nero's legs spreading him wide. The puckered pink hole came into view as Nero's knees were pushed back in to his chest. Coating himself with his own precum he pushed himself balls deep into the unconscious Young man. The tight heat enveloped him, even with all the muscles in Nero's body relaxed to their fullest he was still tight. Victor smiled staying still, torturing himself for a fleeting moment,

"So you were a virgin, how Lovely…" leaning forward he placed a kiss on the boy's lips before thrusting wildly. Suppressing his moans to a minimum, the last thing he wanted to do is ignite any suspicions from nearby passengers. He came with a loud groan, slumping forward.

A single tear went unnoticed as it rolled from the far corner of Nero's closed eyes.

**God I feel freaking horrible now, please no flames, I almost cried writing this. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Days Without

**This chapter was sorta inspired by the song 'Days Without' by All That Remains.**

**Anywho…this is just a filler chapter, kinda boring so I apologize now**

**Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed and/or favored this story…**

**I don't own Devil May Cry or the characters. Dr. Victor is mine through**

Dante knocked his head against the kitchen wall a couple times before looking up. He knew he wouldn't be leaving Fortuna tonight, might as well go down to those damn docks, anything better than hanging around Kyrie. He couldn't understand the hateful aura emitting from her being as if she loathed the fact that he was here. _Something_ did happen between the two youngers, of that he was positive. But what on earth would make Nero lash out at the woman he is supposed to love and she didn't seem the least bit fazed by his sudden disappearance. Sure, faking her anguish playing perfectly the distraught girlfriend but Dante had seen straight through that ruse, but was still none closer to finding the boy.

The elder slipped silently around the corner, Kyrie bent nearly in half fixing the corner of a red and cream area rug. White dress pulled tight across her voluptuous rear, "Hello." Dante crooned lazily. She turned to look behind her still bent over a smug smile pressed to her lips, but his eyes were not on her much to her disappointment. She followed his gaze across the room, finally standing, and stopped at what he had his sights dead on; a long black case leaned against the far wall. She pressed her lips to a thin line as Dante by-passed her ignoring her pitiful protests. Dante lifted the black and red case with ease but the weight told him the familiar weapons resided inside. He gave a skeptical at Kyrie,

"He let out so fast he forgot his weapons?"

Her mouth open and closed several times, eyes lightly bugged and wide giving off the appearance of the whole fish out of water. He came within a hairs width of her, leaning forward close enough to feel her short shallow breaths as her mouth abruptly closed. His icy eyes glaring down, the raw hate radiated from him,

"What have you done Kyrie? I swear if you've done anything to hurt Nero you _will_ pay…I'll see to it personally." With that he stood straight, readjusting Rebellion strapped across his back. Her own eyes cold and hard, Dante could nearly see the flames of disgust licking her iris's,

"How dare you threaten me…"

He held up a hand, "Save it, girl, I haven't got time for you…" He turned fully, swinging the case with little effort over his shoulder, he'd store it in his car for now. What's a hunter without their weapons?

…Back on the ferry the doctor had cleaned and removed any evidence of what he'd done to the unconscious demon boy. What would his colleagues think if they were to find out how weak he'd become, how addicted to the young man he really was? It's no lie, the first time he laid eyes on the photo of the boy he knew he had to have him…That was three years ago while working under the great scientist Agnus, Victor's mentor, at the time it was unknown that the boy possessed demonic heritage. When victor pressured Agnes about the picture all he was told the he was someone being considered for the Order, nothing else was ever said about it nor was that picture ever seen in Agnus' possession ever again.

Victor replaced the boy's pants otherwise leaving him bare save for the scratchy blanket pulled to his chin. He reached out smoothing the white strands from his forehead, letting his fingers once again trail across the flawless flesh of Nero's cheek,

"I might just have other plans for you, you're far to beautiful to be used for experiments only, perhaps my own personal stress reliever, hmm, wouldn't you like that?" Of course he got no answer as he chuckled darkly.

A bell chimed in the distance signaling the ferry was within fifteen minutes of leaving the dock. Victor pressed a genuine smile to his pale lips, 'so close, so very close', he thought vaguely aware that he absentmindedly stroked Nero's hair. In a few more hours he'd be home free, back in his laboratory with his precious cargo and all the secrets that lay within…

Dante heard the ferry's fifteen minute signal, shoulders slumping slightly in the mid-morning sun. even if he wanted to he wouldn't make back aboard in time. He slid the black weapons' case into the back seat of his car, himself sliding into the drivers seat. Like hell he'd walk across the island if he could just as easily drive. He'd been to the south side of the island once before, remnants of a fishing village, a few weather beaten docks jutting half broken into the bay. Fortuna of old, Nero did like it there but Dante was pretty sure the kid wouldn't be there. Still it was a place to start even if Kyrie was just leading him on.

The hunter parked his car in a safe clearing. If the kid was nearby his Bringer would pick up the demonic side of Dante. He strode across the dilapidated remains of a once prosperous village not even picking up the slightest scent of Nero. He knew better than to call out to him just in case someone was nearby. Dante patrolled the area for nearly an hour, aware that the ferry passed in the horizon making its way lazily to the main land. Stepping onto one of the broke down jetties a cool ocean breeze ruffled his hair and coat, the saltiness masking the scent of the human walking slowly up behind him but not the low creak the boards made under the weight. Dante spun on his heel, coat tails flying brandishing the heavy sword ready for attack. The blade stopped a breath away from nicking tanned wrinkly skin. The old woman's eyes remained steady as if not even fazed that her head was nearly chopped off. Her peppered gray hair pulled back in a loose messy bun, a tattered pink sweater wrapped tightly around her frail frame.

"You're looking for that devil boy, Nero, yes?" Dante withdrew his sword, replacing it on his back.

"What do you know about it old lady?" Dante smirked, hands on his hips.

The old woman shook her head, "Youths today." She muttered. "I've known that young man since he was a little boy. After the fall of Sanctus he came out here a lot more often then he used to, he'd stand right where you are now, always looking out across the water as if looking for something or someone…I have not seen him at all the past weeks, he came almost everyday right after his night patrol...but he isn't here now, nor anywhere in this city." Her voice croaked, Dante raised an eyebrow at the last part of her statement and opened his mouth to say something,

"I know a lot, just listen Dante Sparda." He closed his mouth, "Things have not been all they seem in the serene city of Fortuna. But of late I've noticed strangers in our peaceful community, I don't know what to make of it, one a well known scientist Victor Maston…"

Dante turned his back on the old lady, trying to place the name but nothing came to mind.

"Find the boy, Dante Sparda and protect him, he needs you and you need him more than both of you know."

Dante swung ready to confront the old hag, she knew more than she was telling but the woman was gone as if vanished with the wind. He looked left then right before spinning in a complete circle. A breeze blew past carrying a low chuckle in the under current.

The hunter sighed, crouching low to the ground, looks like he'd be making another call, this time to his most beloved adversary, Lady…

The half demon found himself in the only half way normal diner in all of Fortuna. If he was going to call Lady he needed sedation in the way of something greasy and preferable alcoholic but there probably wasn't a single beer to be had in all of Fortuna. They didn't have pizza but they DID have chili cheese fries, an expectable second to pizza and flirted ruthlessly with the girl behind the counter until she allowed him to use the diner phone. Heaven forbid the red clad devil us a pay phone. The petite blonde set the ivory phone on the checkered countertop, Dante smirked with a wink. Cradling the receiver between his shoulder and ear dialing _her_ number. The phone must have rung a dozen times before the woman picked up.

"Who the hell is…"

Dante cut her off before she could say anything more, "Hey, it's me, can you do something for me."

"Dante, how's Fortuna? Trish told me about your little dilemma and since you're calling me of all people I'm guessing you haven't found your certain someone yet."

He sighed, "Not now Lady, I need you to do me a favor."

"It'll cost ya." Lady retorted

"When doesn't it, just listen, I need you to find out everything you can on a Victor Maston."

"Doctor Victor Maston?" her interest seemed peaked.

Dante was surprised, "You've heard of him?"

"Yeah, supposedly the leading specialist on demonic anatomy, why?"

"He might have something to do with Nero's sudden disappearance…"

"Say no more…"She cut him off, "He's bought a lot of demons off the black market, I've sold him a few…"

Dante rubbed a hand over his eyes. It's one thing to kill demons but he never like the idea of the creatures being experimented on, that's just cruel and even worse that one of his so-called partners condones to it.

The phone went silent, he heard rapid clicking from the other end as if someone typing,

"Lady, what ar…"

"Oh fuck, Dante, get back here as soon as you can…" her voice came through small and breathless.

"Lady, what's wrong? Talk to me!" He almost screamed, his mind panicking, Lady never sounded like that, never distraught or distressed.

"They _SOLD _him! They sold Nero, Dante…"

Dante dropped the phone, shocked to say the least.

When the realization set in his shock turned to anger, raging and burning. Before he knew it he stood in Kyrie's living room, red tinted eyes baring down on the cause of his rage his fist slowly tightening around her scrawny neck,

"Where are they taking him?!" He growled, the demonic voice edged through.

She smirked despite the lack of oxygen, "You'll never find him…" She wheezed. Kyrie didn't even try to fight, arms down at her side. He thrust her backwards, she landed hard on the wooden floor, turning her head to gaze at the devil,

"You better pray that I find him unharmed, so help me Kyrie your death will be painful if I find one hair out of place," She cut him off with a sadistic giggle sitting up holding her left arm in pain,

"You have nothing to use against me great devil hunter, you don't kill humans"

"You're right, I kill evil and not everything that is evil is a demon, remember that." He left her on the floor turning his back on the room and storming out the door to await the ferry.

Night had fallen on the city of Fortuna. Dante stood, arms loosely crossed across his wide red leather covered chest leaning on a metal rail. The lights from the ferry the only thing illuminating the ocean. He stood on the top most deck of the ship staring into a darkened ocean as if it held the answers he sought. How many times had he wished to tell Nero how he really felt, that he belonged at Devil May Cry, that he belonged beside Dante. Sure he'd hurt people in the past, but Nero is one person he knew he couldn't fail and now there stood a very good chance that the kid could die and never know that someone truly loved him.

**The next chapter will be better, I promise, yes, I'm purposely dragging this out *insert evil laugh***

**Tell me what you think ;)**


	5. Undone

**Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry it's a little late, work has been an absolute bitch lately not leaving much time for anything else…hope I still have a few fans out there somewhere. This is kinda long but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own, we wouldn't be having this conversation, we'd be at my mansion partying!**

The ferry docked on the opposite shore and Dante being to wrapped up in his own thoughts didn't realize he'd wandered back to his classic muscle car. A couple parked behind him flashed the devil dirty looks for not moving fast enough. Dante flipped them the bird before climbing into the car and turning the key, the engine roared to life, tires squealed as he took off into the night.

His eyes glued to the black highway, the broken yellow line vanishing beneath the speeding cage of glass and steel. Devil May Cry his destination and the only thing on his mind-a certain white haired youth, what's more were the last words Lady had spoken to him before he abruptly dropped the phone,

'They _SOLD_ him!' Who the fuck would sell him, Dante had a pretty good idea who '_they' _are and on the other hand who would want to buy the smart-ass punk bitch who had worse mood swings than a woman on the rag. Dante would have laughed himself silly at the private joke if it hadn't made him feel so damned miserable_._

Dante rounded the corner of Slum Avenue, the unmistakable red neon sign greeting him. Pulling to a stop, shifted the car into park he killed the engine and leaned back in the leather seat sighing heavily. His door popped open a few minutes later, the interior light revealed the black clad figure of Trish. She smiled leaning forward slightly resting her weight on the door frame gazing down at her friend. He didn't bother to meet her eyes.

"Hey Trish"

"You gonna get out of the car? Lady's inside, we know who…bought him." It pained her to say those words, to see one of her closest friends in such a state. Trish knew she'd be reacting the same if something were to ever happen to Lady.

Dante shifted to slide out of the car, the blonde took a couple steps back giving the half-breed ample room to move about. Once out, he turned pulling the seat forward to remove Nero's black weapons case. He couldn't leave it in the car, that just wasn't right. Trish could easily read the pain in the devil slayer's eyes, he strode past her and up the few steps of his shop shoving open one side of the double doors as he went. Dante squinted from the overall brightness in the usually dim front room. Lady sat comfortable behind his desk, laptop open before her, said woman clicking away. She glanced up eyeing Dante before her eyes flashed back to the screen.

----------

Nero's eyes cracked open, the white lights almost blinding his oversensitive orbs. He wanted to rub his eyes, clear the haze but found his arms(both of them) were stuck in a position next to his body. Trying to move his legs, the same thing, a strap across his ankles and thighs preventing movement. Glancing around frantically desperate to get his bearings, the young slayer did not recognize his current locale. The last thing he remembered was holding Kyrie captive on the stairs just wanting to escape.

"Ah, so you've awaken…"

Nero's eyes shot open. Scratch that, the last thing he remembered was that bastards voice, the clammy hand stroking his skin and hair. Nero suddenly felt the need to vomit. He twisted his neck this way and that, he couldn't see the bastard, ignoring the massive amounts of pain flooding into his body with each twitch.

Someone came near, Nero twisted the opposite direction craning his neck as far back as the table would allow. At first all he could see was a white lab coat identical to the one Agnus wore. His gaze rose higher, chocolate brown hair slung over one shoulder, piercing green eyes and a grin that could make any sadist proud. The youngers' heart pounded wildly in his chest, the man's gaze stayed locked on him. Nero hated it when people just stared,

"Who the fuck are you?!" His voice much weaker than he intended, he could still feel the metal band around his bringer,

"Where the fuck am I?!" He demanded

"Now calm down Nero, you'll work yourself in to a tizzy." The strangers voice smooth and dark, "And as to who I am, I am Dr. Victor Maston, and you are my new _pet_." he chimed, idly stroking the white strands. Nero tried twisting his head away from the unwanted touches, the fist clinched around the soft strands pulling harshly forcing Nero's head back at an extreme angle,

"I believe I told you to calm down boy!" the doctor growled before violently smashing his this lips to the soft pink of Nero's sufficiently cutting off any more retorts. He couldn't do much to fight out of the demanding kiss but clamped his lips shut to keep an intruding tongue at bay. There is only one other guys tongue he wanted in his mouth and it certainly wasn't this guys. Victor finally pulled away shaking his head, the boy is much more compliable when sedated,

"You are mine, bought and paid for and I will do to you what I wish and right now I want you to shut up, understand Nero? I'm in the middle of something rather important and don't need any interruptions." A sudden pain shot up Nero's Bringer, his claws squeezing into a fist.

"What do you mean you bought me?! What do I look like, a fucking toaster!" That remark earned him an open-handed slap across his face, the flesh reddening instantly. Nero couldn't believe how much it stung, the shocked look an his face told Victor the same thing. He smirked in reply,

"I see you're growing accustomed to my little toy." He waved in the vague direction of the devil arm,

"I designed it just for you, I've had my eyes on that arm for some time but alas young knight my fancy has grown, an obsession really…" he sighed, breathing deep.

"From the very first moment I saw your picture I knew I had to have you, to make you mine."

A very unmanly squeak emitted from Nero, at this moment he didn't really care. The man was now rubbing his fingertips in a gently circle across the burning flesh. His thumb ran across Nero's bottom lip,

"Don't worry my pet, I shall be gentle with you, as long as that bracelet remains you have no demonic powers, no healing, no strength…nothing but a young man, human through and through, so I suggest you start obeying your new master unless you want to be punished." Nero's eyes narrowed dangerously,

"I'm nobodies pet you sick freak!"

"Freak, HA, freak, now that is the pot calling the kettle black." Victor produced a syringe, "And now for the second stage in my experiment…" He trailed off, a glassy look coming over his eyes as he stuck the long hollow needle through the red protective plates to the sensitive flesh below. The young hunter clinched his teeth around the scream threatening to erupt as the needle shoved into his skin. Victor dug the needle in deeper before pulling the pump back extracting the crimson liquid from within. The cylinder encasing the blood gave off a light glow,

"Ah, such raw power, do you know what kind of energy your blood alone holds? What potential just an ounce of your demonic blood can do?! You have no idea do you?! I can make an elixir from this that will enable myself and countless others to live far beyond the means of a human life span." He heaved excitedly nearly dropping the glass vial the illuminated blood had been poured into.

Nero recovered from the initial shock, the pain eased off,

"What makes mine so special, I'm not even full demon?" He inquired, the idiot had actually peaked his interest.

Victor set the vial on a near by table then turned leaning against the stainless steel top, arms crossed against a lean chest. From Nero's position he could see a smile playing at the corner of the doctors' lips. He shook his head.

"Honestly, I do not know…I received a sample of your blood sometime ago…don't ask, I wont tell you how I got it…but the properties in _your_ blood are so unique, sadly from the small amount I acquired I was not able to perform all the test that I wanted and I've tried to duplicate it but nothing seemed to work, no other demon I've come across has blood like yours."

"So what, now I'm your guinea pig?!"

He laughed, "Of course not, I have no intentions of using you for such things, it's your blood I'm after, so I will keep you feed and healthy just like the pet you are an I will bleed you when ever I see fit, it's so nice to have a ready supple at hand."

------------

"I think I found it!" Lady hollered excitedly from behind the laptop. Trish scooted to her side staring at the screen. For the past six hours they'd called, scrounged around, hacked in an attempt to locate the home of Dr. Victor Maston. It seemed no one wanted to talk, but after what seemed like an eternity Lady was finally able to trace an old bank receipt she'd found from a previous transaction with the man. They both heard the shower shut off upstairs and a dripping wet Dante half covered with a sweet smelling shampoo charged down the stairs with only a small towel covering his lower regions. Lady gave him her famous 'you're an idiot' look, Trish just shook her head,

"Where is it?!"

"Calm down Dante, I said I think I found it. Just go finish your shower…please…and I'll give you all the details unless this isn't the right one." It had taken them almost an hour to convince the other that he needed to shower and possibly eat something to keep his strength up, his favorite pizza lay intact and cold on the edge of the desk; perhaps even go to sleep (yeah like that would be happening)

Dante turned from the women, stomping back up the stairs mumbling something that resembled 'stupid leeches'. Trish almost laughed and would have if this wasn't so serious.

"Alright, so what do we have babe?" Lady grinned

"Well it looks like his home address and I'm almost certain that some of the things that this man does his lab is probably very near his home or in it." The blonde nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but how do we know that this is it…"

"We don't but this is the first and closest thing we've found, I say we take a gamble on it…Nero isn't a full demon, I have no idea what he would even want him for."

Dante returned not five minutes later, fully dressed and a little dryer, water still dripped from the ends of his white hair,

"So where am I going?" He began to gather the necessary equipment, Ebony and Ivory in their respected holsters and Rebellion across his back, in his left hand-the case holding Nero's weapons, Red Queen and Blue Rose.

Lady scribbled the directions on a piece of paper handing it over, "It's about an eight hour drive from here Dante and that's driving like you," She tossed him her cell phone, "Take this with you just incase we find out anything else." He pocketed the bright pink device, not even caring at this point how it would look for the Great Dante the Devil Slayer to be caring a hot pink slider phone.

Once out of the shop Dante momentarily debated taking his bike. It would be much faster, but a bit awkward to carry all the weapons and God forbid if _his_ Nero was injured. So he settled back on his car. Sitting in the car he swore to himself that if he found the kid alright he'd confess his love and deal with the consequences later. The gravel flew as he squalled out of the drive, baring down hard on the broken yellow line he raced towards his destination not knowing what awaited him or if it was even the right place.

---------

Another person entered the lab, dressed in the same white uniform,

"Sir, we have the room ready."

"Very good, send in Vale and Vern." Victors eyes never left Nero,

"I've had some quarters prepared for you, some cloths and hot food, a bed and a shower."

"A prison cell."

"A cage for _my _pet."

Just then two others entered the room, one was huge possibly larger than Dante with short spiky hair and the other much shorter a bit on the pudgy side with a mass of black curls, leaving the door open behind them. Victor began to loosen the restraints on Nero's legs, "Now be good, I'd rather not sedate you again." Nero nodded in acknowledgment, he really didn't want to be sedated again but like hell he'd stand by and let someone cage him. As soon as the last of the restraints had been removed from the boy's body Nero quickly slid off the opposite side of the table grabbing a nearby scalpel. The movements so quick Victor didn't even register what had happened until the young demon knocked over a table sending the contents scattered, many braking, to the white tiled floor. Nero taking the moment made a dash for the door slicing open a hand that reached to grab him, just as he did another encircled his waist. The arm huge and crushing, picking him up, Nero wildly kicked his legs catching the end of another table in the process. This one just happened to have the blood vials Victor had collected earlier. He tried elbowing the man holding him off the floor, kicking and cussing, the other finally slammed him against the nearest wall. With the adrenalin pumping the impact really didn't faze Nero and he continued fighting back even going as far as trying to bit the arm. Another hard hit into the wall the man pressing his weight against him, pinning him from behind, the second left him dazed. Somewhere in the scuffle Nero's lip had been busted, the blood began pooling in his mouth.

"No don't hurt him Vale, he's far to precious.!" Victor yelled.

Vale released his death grip, Nero slumped to the floor dazed. Victor strode over, jerking his chin to look at him, "You'll have to replace that blood boy."

Nero hurled a blood soaked logy right in Victors face, "There's your blood you bastard!"

"Get him out of here!" Victor wiped the mess from his eye as his pet was being hauled away,

"You'll have to be punished for such behavior…" He chuckled.

Just down the hall your young hero was literally thrown into a very lavishly decorated bedroom. A four posted king size bed in the very center made with what looked like silk sheets and bedding. a few articles of clothing rested at the end. A bedside table with a lamp, Persian rugs strewn across the floor, brocade curtains hung over barred windows. Nero fell back on the rich bed, arms above his head sighing heavily. 'this is so fucked up' he thought bitterly. His head turned to the side resting on his arm, when he breathed in he accidentally caught a whiff of himself,

"Eww, okay, maybe I do need a shower." he forced himself up, grabbing the cloths, a pair of checkered pj bottoms and a black t-shirt, as he headed for the open door he assumed to be the bathroom.

* * *

Dante sped through the night mind on nothing else but rescuing his love. Even as the sun rose above the horizon he didn't bother to stop or slow. Nothing else mattered to him, just as long as he could save him everything would be okay.

Following the directions given to him he found the address with ease. A brick mansion with far to many windows. It was daylight, he knew he should wait till night fall but Nero couldn't wait, he could smell the kids blood coming off in waves. Without hesitation Dante grabbed the weapons and ditched the cell. He charged up the marble steps between the marble white columns and kicked open the front door. Some one nearly matching his size bum-rushed, Dante stood his ground bouncing the other neatly off his chest. The hunter charged forward picking the other up by the front of his cloths. He reeked of Nero and Dante saw red,

"Where the fuck is Nero!?" The guy only grinned. Dante pulled out ebony, pressing it against his own temple and pulled the trigger. The bullet didn't faze him, he then pressed the barrel against the others temple, sheer terror shone in the mans eyes,

"Tell me now, cause I don't think you know the same tricks that I do." Dante's tone even and deadly.

The man too shocked to speak pointed to a door across the room. Dante smiled before he pulled the trigger. He released the limp body, stepping over it to continue his search. Reaching the door, he found it locked, he broke through it venturing down the bright lighted stairs.

* * *

Nero had finished his shower some time ago, trying to wash off any of his touches and found himself crying in the shower. He knew the man had raped him but not where or why; the water was just not hot enough. Nero decided if he made it out of here alive he'd confess his love to Dante as soon as he found the elder, not caring what consequences his actions held. He crawled into the bed wishing Dante was there to hold him, he didn't care that he sounded like a woman or that the elder hunter was probably straighter than a board. He just wanted someone to love and care for him for who and what he was, not someone that would betray him at the drop of a hat. He closed his eyes slowly drifting off into a fit full sleep.

Down the hall Victor had nearly finished restoring his destroyed lab trying to salvage anything he could. Most of that day's work had been a waste. Nero would have to pay for his insolence. He climbed from his spot on the floor, brushing the knees of his pants off, a grin pasted on his lips he'd been thinking how best to punish his new pet and to work off the days frustrations all at one time. He exited his lab heading down to the very door that hide his tension reliever.

-------------------

Dante raced forward, he dared not call out for the kid not knowing what might be waiting down here for him. He sniffed the air, the kids scent hung heavy, cinnamon and iron, iron being from blood mixed with the kids own spicy scent. He stopped at a door where the odor emitted the strongest. He braced himself shoving open the door, he leaped forward guns drawn only to find the room slightly trashed and empty. He noticed the blood against a white wall, sniffed then tentively licked, yep, Nero's. he hurried out of the room, farther down the hall he caught onto another scent, nowhere near as tantalizing as the youths. Dante rounded the next corner silently and almost ran into the guys back, he held his breath but when the guy didn't turn Dante proceeded to follow at a close proximity, he could smell Nero heavily on this guy as well.

When Dante had enough he reached out grabbing a hold of the loose ponytail, slamming him into the nearest wall before pressing his weight into his back, roughly punching him in his kidney. The brown haired man turned his head eyes wide as he stared at Dante then managed,

"Yo…you're here for the boy?"

Dante smirked and nodded,

"You can't have him, I have to finish my work!" The guy almost screeched.

Dante flipped him over, holding him captive by his neck in one massive hand,

"Let me guess, you're Victor Maston?

"Dr. Maston and yes." He wheezed.

Dante squeezed tighter, "Where is he, if you've hurt him…"

He chuckled right in Dante's face, it came out more like a breathy gag, but still he chuckled,

"He's mine, I've already laid claim to him, his body, his soul." Dante's eyes narrowed menacingly,

"Such a sweet pale body…" Dante smashed Victor's head into the wall sufficiently splitting his skull open, he fell over limp.

-----------------

Nero woke from loud crash he heard right outside his door and immediately jumped from the bed. What the hell could possibly going on now?! Without his demonic senses he couldn't sense anything outside the room. He heard the locked door handle giggle and ducked low on the opposite side of the bed. Feeling like a coward hiding but perhaps he could make another break for it if he caught whoever it was off guard. The door flew open braking the hinges that held it in place someone shuffled into the room and Nero made a mad run for the new opening…

**What do you want me to say, I can't give it away just yet. Review if you want. Cookies for anyone who reviews…and yes that is a bribe…**


	6. forever in you hands

**WARNING! This chapter contains fluff (hehe) anyway…ENJOY!!! i love fire and the girl who suggested it *winks* you know who you are!**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own (shrugs)**

Nero could see the light just beyond the doorway, beckoning and the dark outline of the huge figure that stood between him and it. Nero gathered up what strength he had left, if he couldn't get out this time he probably would never have another chance. The figure stepped farther into the room revealing the exit and the youth, never one to waste an opportunity took off like a shot. He was just within reach of the door frame when a set of thick arms caught him, bracing him against a muscular chest picking him off the floor. The force swung the two in nearly a complete circle. The youth thrashed wildly, kicking and clawing, his devil bringer glowing slightly brighter with rage and fear. The arms loosened slightly about his midsection,

"Nero…Kid it's me!"

Nero stopped immediately at the familiar gravelly voice, arms loosened enough for him to turn in his grasp. The light from the hall shown enough for Nero to recognize familiar white hair but he didn't need that to know it was Dante that held him,

"Da…Dante?!" He threw his arms around the elders neck. Dante set him down tightening his grip once again this time in affection,

"What the hell are you doing here old man?" Nero questioned relinquishing his hold with a slight blush.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who just rescued your punk ass?!" the elder teased, not withdrawing his arms but kept his hands loosely locked at the small of the youths back. In no way did Nero want to back out of his hold and placed his hands flat on the elders chest,

"But how Dante, how'd you know?"

Dante pulled him closer, "I'll explain everything later, let's just get the fuck out of here for right now and get you somewhere a little safer." the elder leaned forward brushing his lips slightly against the soft pink of Nero's. when the younger didn't pull away Dante closed the gap a second time but with a bit more force. Their lips meshed perfectly, two pieces of the same puzzle that went missing for far to long. The kids bringer wandered into the elders soft locks. The cool metal bracer brushed against Dante's neck startling him slightly,

"What the hell is that?"

Grabbing said arm and lead him into the lighted hallway. Dante examined the bracelet closely noticing the barely there etched runes. Nero's face still a bit flushed from the sudden show of affection. He touched his lips gently with human fingers, loving the way they tingled from the elder hunter's touch. This didn't go unnoticed by Dante. Forgetting the bracer for a moment he linked their fingers together and tilted Nero's chin slightly with his free hand placing a much softer kiss on the petal pink mouth,

"Nero, there's been something I've wanted to tell you for a long time and it can't wait, I can't risk the chance of loosing you again without you knowing how I really feel about ya Kid…"

Nero's eyes grew wide, 'is it possible that Dante fells for me the same way I feel about him?!'

"I love you Nero…"

Nero broke out a Cheshire grin, "Really?" he breathed, barely able to contain his excitement.

Dante nodded breaking out his own grin, "Really."

Nero gazed at their intertwined fingers, "Me too, Dante, I know I said I was in love with Kyrie and everything but every time I thought about the person I wanted to be with it wasn't Kyrie…it was you…," he could feel his eyes welling up with tears at the memories of the past few weeks at the hands of his captors, one of those being the girl that supposedly love him. Dante pulled Nero to himself wrapping his arms tightly around the frail body of the young man, he felt he couldn't get his grip tight enough.

After a moment Dante held the boy at arms length trying to give him a once over making sure everything is where it should be,

"Where the hell are your clothes?" Nero shrugged, because he in fact did not know what became of his everyday garments or for that matter his boots. He stared down at his bare feet for a moment before meeting the elders gaze,

"I had my clothes and boots when I left Fortuna but when I woke up here I was in a pair of white scrub pants and nothing else, I don't even have my weapons Dante." An ever so slight rose colored blush graced his features that the elder found incredibly cut and sexy.

"Don't worry about it, I've got your weapons and we can get you some new stuff, no worries Kid."

"You have my weapons?"

"Yeah, I told ya, I'll explain everything when we get outta here…now tell me, what the hell is the deal with that bracelet thing." He vaguely motioned to Nero's wrist.

Nero shook his head, "I'm not exactly sure, Victor designed it and it suppresses my demonic side, no extraordinary strength, no healing, no nothing…I can't get it off, I've tried everything, it takes a key or something, I know he's taken it off, I was hurt pretty badly while in Fortuna broken ribs and such and there's no way I could have healed in this short of time without demonic healing…" Dante ran a thumb across a forming bruise on the younger's jaw, darkening from his face plant to the wall earlier in the evening,

"Well, I guess that explains this…"

"I thought we were leaving"

"We are, but first, I bashed in that bastards skull…why don't we go see if he has a certain key on him…"

Nero readily agreed, Dante leading the way.

They rounded the first corner where Dante was sure he'd left the doctor's body lying, the only thing that remained was the break in the wall and a bit of blood striking against the white tiled floor. An angry growl reverberated deep from Dante's throat. He cautiously glanced to his side, the forlorn look in Nero's eyes nearly broke his heart, that kid should never have to look like that, Dante thought bitterly; he had every reason to break everyone that every done the boy any harm and he was fully intent on going through with that mission if he knew without a doubt that he'd never have to see that hopeless, loveless look in his eyes again. Dante griped his hand a bit harder forcing the younger to look up at him through dark lashes,

"We'll find it Kid, I promise, I didn't actually think that bastard would get up after the knock on the head he received…What's that smell?" Nero cocked his head to the side,

"That was totally random Da…no wait, I smell it too…" They sniffed the air again, Dante walked forward not releasing Nero's hand. They arrived back at the door he'd come through from the first floor. Nero reached to pull it open with his free hand. Before his hand could touch the steel door knob Dante smacked it away a bit to harshly. Nero snatched it to his chest,

"What the hell was that for?!" He snapped a bit wounded.

"Can't you feel the heat coming off that door?!" Dante snapped back unaware that Nero had been left a little miffed by his actions.

Thick smoke began to filter through the thin crack between the door and the floor. The elder took a step back forcing the younger to walk backwards. As they watched their side of the door visibly became charred,

"SHIT!" the statement was unanimous.

Dante grabbed Nero around the waist hauling him back the way they'd come, down around the corner and into the bed room. Without stopping he grabbed the comforter from the bed and ran into the bathroom depositing it and the struggling boy under the blasting shower before he stepped in fully clothed. In a matter of minutes they were soaked clothes and all along with the blanket. Nero was already freezing, hugging his arms to himself he glared at Dante,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know how bad that fire is blazing and I might have to find another way out beside the front door and you've got to be protected from the fire."

"Yeah, well what about you?" He questioned, shivering,

"Me? I'll be fine…" With that Dante threw the soaked comforter over the boy's head and picked him up in his arms. Nero couldn't struggle much, the wetness weighing down his limbs so he tried his best to relax against the elders chest. He knew Dante would protect him.

Dante grabbed his love up, carrying him bridle style, sprinted down the hall without a second thought. He couldn't waist time looking for that key now, he'd figure something out later. The most important thing right now was to get each other out of that burning house in one piece.

Dante kicked the door open, flames shot forward receiving a fresh batch of oxygen before quickly retreating leaving the two hunters an opening to get up the stairs. Once at the top fire consumed the majority of the room, the front door barricaded by falling beams. Dante cursed loudly, Nero shifted, he held him tighter. He turned around the room noticing a stairwell the his immediate left. Well if not the front door perhaps a window.

Flames licked his coat tails as he took the steps two at a time keeping his precious bundle tucked closely to his chest. He finally reached the second floor, Dante could already feel the heat seeping through the thick soles of his boots. The support beams on the floor beneath his feet had already caught fire. He took a cautious step forward not sure if the floor would hold his weight. His prize waited at the end of the wall, through the smoke he could easily see the outline of a bay window,

"Don't worry Kid, were almost outta here."

He heard a muffled affirmative as he begun to move forward. The floor gave way, if not for the elders quick reflexes he and Nero would have went with it. Dante easily jumped out of harms way, red and orange flames shot forward ready to engulf anything and everything in its path. He easily rolled to the opposite side of the gaping hole but not before the floorboards below him began to creak as well. The hunter ran forward, not stopping, not looking back and angled his body so that he'd hit the window first. The glass shattered around him, next thing he knew something exploded, knocking the hunter off balance. He landed with a thud on the hard ground luckily on his back. He cushioned Nero's fall with his body. Dante sighed lying there for a moment, the youth began to fidget, seemingly not able to find the end of the blanket Dante finally lifted the steaming garment from the still freezing boy before falling flat on his back. From their positions Nero _accidentally _straddled the others hips wrapping his arms tightly around himself. Cold never bothered him like this before, it had to be because of that stupid blanket he thought bitterly,

"You alright?" Dante cracked an eye looking at the Kid and nodded,

"What about you?" Nero nodded

"I'm freezing…"

"But you're alive."

He pouted slightly. Dante finding the protruding lip adorable,

"I'm still freezing…" the lip went out a little more.

"I think I can help with that." Dante sat up beneath him wrapping his huge arms around the slim from and kissed him passionately. Nero's arms wormed their way around the elders neck and into his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Dante's tongue tapped gently against his lips asking for entrance to the new territory. Nero readily obliged. His wet muscle slipped past the barriers and found the others tongue. Nero would fight for dominance later, his mind slightly distracted by the wondering hands of the other as the fingers circled his hips and greedily dug into the soft flesh of his rear exiting a moan from the younger hunter. Dante smirked against his lips but finally released him. He'd like nothing more than to make Nero official his right here right now but thought better of it. He rested his forehead against the others,

"Warmer now?" Smirking. Nero nodded against him.

Neither bothered to notice the hooded figure that watched disgustedly from the safety of the nearby forest.

**Yay for fluff! Hope you liked, next chapter be up soon. Hugs and kisses.**


	7. Passion

**Sorry it took so long to upload this work has been a bitch, i swear there is no such thing as off time anymore. anyway, hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and faved.**

**Discalimer do not own if i did i wouldn't be were i am right now.**

Petite manicured nails dug deep in the dark bark of the maple tree. Her cloak and the darkness masking her identity even as the wind shifted rustling the leaves and inadvertently catching the oversized hood of the cloak whipping it away from her face, strands of chestnut hair blew wildly in the night.

The sight of the two hunters sickened her beyond belief. Memories of the nights she watched Nero sleep came back to her. She silently sneak to his door down the hall intent on slipping inside and under the thin quilt he had covering his nude body. She hesitates at the door her own feelings confusing she didn't know if she just loved the demon boy of if she LOVED Nero. So many times she thought about him as nothing more than she thought of Credo but a few times she glimpsed him slipping from the shower in nothing more than a towel, beads of water slipping down pale taut skin her heart beat would quicken and pulse racing, the heat in her cheeks rising. But that night she found the courage to actually open his bedroom door, the way the moon light shone thought the slightly open window allowing in the cool evening breeze to filter into the room. One arm tucked behind his head, the other across his stomach, she noticed the smile playing across his lips as he shifted slightly the blanket slipping lower revealing hips and a bit of white hair. His bringer clenching and unclenching unconsciously glowing brighter as the dream apparently intensified, his breath quickened and a low moan escaped,

"Dante…do that again…" and he rolled over in the bed. Kyrie had left the room quit disturbed by what she'd just witnessed…

She stared on still hiding behind the tree, "You wont have him Dante Sparda…" She vowed, watching as Dante picked the second hunter up in his arms working his way back to his car.

Hearing a noise behind her she turned barely able to recognize one of Victor's assistants, Vern,

"Everything is ready Ms. Kyrie…it is surly a miracle that you showed up when you did."

"I just wanted to see how everything was going and Victor did tell me to come by anytime…how is he doing by the way?" Kyrie gripped the others arm letting him lead he to where the unmarked ambulance waited beside her own black Jaguar her driver standing beside the hood.

"He is stable and will be fine in a day of so, we gave him the last of the demon blood a few minutes ago. The boys blood will do wonders for his regeneration."

"Very good, follow me back to Fortuna." With that she slipped back into the sleek black care, the door shutting behind her.

* * *

The ride back to Devil May Cry was uneventful to say the least, Nero fell almost immediately asleep in the warm car not to mention the fact that the elder had managed to find a set of dry clothes in the trunk and he _tried_ not to spy on the lithe body as he changed. the clothing hung off his smaller frame and he was still bare foot, but that was ok his feet were now planted in a certain devil hunters lap tucked inside his red coat against is stomach. Nero was happy even as fingers gently trailed invisible lines across his ankles and up his calf. Nero shifted against the door as a shrill ringing cut through the silence, Dante had completely forgotten about that damned pink phone currently housed in the console that Nero's knees were slung over. As quickly and easily as he could he pushed Nero's knees up just enough to slip his hand inside and grab the vibrating device with the god awful ring tone. For just a moment he debated throwing it out the window but decided to answer it so the thing wouldn't wake his sleeping angel.

"Hello." Barely above a whisper.

"Dante, what the fuck! I thought I told you to keep the phone on you just incase I called! Anyway, got another lead if you're interested…" a pause.

"Na, that won't be necessary babe."

"What? You actually found him?! On the first try, damn I knew I was good." Lady squealed. Dante chuckled at her apparent excitement.

"Okay, now listen, we've got another problem…" Dante had removed his hand from the youths leg only to place it gently on his bringer stroking the inside of his palm, the blue glowed a bit brighter but no where near as bright it would normally be. Nero's eyes slowly opened to find Dante staring at the road, a pink phone cradled between his ear and shoulder and his fingers stroking his own palm. He smiled at the simple show of affection.

"What kind of problem?" Her voice seemed farther away, she had put the phone on speaker, he could barely hear Trish say something unintelligible not quite making it out.

"He's got some kind of bracelet around his glow stick, seems to be sapping his demonic power, I don't know what to make of it, never seen anything like it and we can't get it off. Kid says it takes a key…You'll understand when you see it."

The phone conversation didn't last much longer. Dante hung up noticing for the first time that Nero was awake and staring at him a smile pulling at his lips,

"What?"

"So you gonna tell me how you knew where I was and how you got my weapons."

Dante scratched at the white stubble on his chin,

"Well, it all started with a dream…"

By the time Dante was finished with his tale Nero was no longer staring wide eyed at him and began to recount his own story minus the part where he knew Victor had had his way with him, he didn't even want to think about that. It was Dante's turn to be stunned, not to mention the anger he felt, he wanted nothing more that to rip those bastards limb from limb for even thinking about touching HIS Nero. And Kyrie, don't get him started on what he'd like to do to that little hussy, Dante knew she was involved in some way but never thought she was a main player in everything that went down. As Nero grew quiet Dante eyes settled back on the road, a few silent moments passed before the younger spoke again,

"Dante."

"Yeah?"

"One thing I was wondering, you mentioned an old lady at the docks, was she wearing a pink sweater by any chance?"

Dante glanced from the road to his passenger than back again, "Yeah, why?"

Nero shook his head, muttering under his breath, Dante swore he head, 'It can't be…'

"What is it kid?"

"Don't call me Kid…the old lady, the sweater had belonged to Kyrie, I gave it to her after seeing her without a coat or anything to protect her from the wind. She was homeless. When I used to go down to the docks she was always around for some reason, she listened to me when no one else would give me the time of day, she died about four years ago, her body washed up on the shore, they think she fell off the pier or something and drowned." Nero went silent after that.

Sure Dante believed in ghost and stuff, He IS a demon slayer after all, but he never thought he'd actually see one.

* * *

They arrived back at Devil May Cry at a decent hour -3am. Dante shut off the car and took a long look at Nero, he was sleeping peacefully, he hated to wake him up so he didn't bother. Instead he got out of the car walked around the hood to the passenger side and opened the door. The youth about fell out of the seat if Dante hadn't caught him. Nero's eyes popped open as Dante righted him in the seat, ready to pick him up to carry him inside.

"Are we there yet?" Sleepily rubbing his eyes. Dante almost laughed at how adorable he looked.

"Yeah, Kid, we're here…driveway's gravel, want me to carry you?"

Nero shot him a look that should have sliced him in half,

"Just cause I lost my abilities for the time being doesn't mean I'm helpless old man!" Dante held is hands up in mild surrender.

"Alright, alright, just trying to help no need to be bitchy."

Nero stepped out of the car only to get a sharp rock right in the arch of his bared foot, he let out a yelp at the unexpected pain. Dante had grabbed the weapons from the car shaking his head. Letting out a low chuckle he grabbed Nero around the waist and packed him the few feet to the steps,

"Damnit Dante, put me down!" He flailed slightly and nearly lost his balance as Dante set him on the steps before the wooden double doors, if that wasn't bad enough a certain bi-colored eyed woman thrust the door open from the other side smacking the unsuspecting young hunter right in the forehead. If Dante hadn't been right behind him on the steps he would have fallen on his ass, instead said hunter wrapped his arm around the youngers waist protectingly and glared at Lady.

"Oh, you were right Trish, they are here!"

Nero rubbed his forehead with his human hand, "Owww." He really did act like a kid when he was sleepy, Dante pressed his lips to the red spot on his head,

"Nice going Lady as if the Kid doesn't have enough bruises!"

She shrugged walking back into the warm interior of Devil May Cry. The two devil hunters on her heels. Nero fell back on the nearest leather couch when Dante released him plopping next to him. Trish was in front of him nearly immediately examining the bracelet. Nero was slightly taken back by her sudden appearance trying in vain to take his hand back. The lady demon keeping a firm hold twisting his wrist this way and that almost painfully. He let out a small noise of discomfort that she didn't seem to notice but Dante did. Gripping her wrist in much the same fashion that she attacked Nero with, she glanced over as the grip tightened. Dante growled low in his throat, just a warning for her to back off. She loosened her grip and so did he, still giving the ornament a thorough examination.

After a few more minutes and finally happy with her own analysis Trish released the appendage. Nero held the arm protecting to himself, after everything it'd been through the only one he could entrust the demonic arm to would be Dante. He glanced at the elder who flashed him an apologetic smile.

"Dante, were spending the night…" Out of the blue.

"What?!" Dante's head shot up.

"It's 3 am Dante, we're not going anywhere tonight, you have a spare room, we're going to use it."

Dante gave Nero a quick run through of the shop, pointing to everything in turn while heating up a few slices of left over pizza for the two, "living room, my bedroom, kitchen (they were standing in it) my bedroom, upstairs bathroom next to my bedroom, downstairs bathroom, my bedroom, spare room…" (anyone else notice a pattern here?)

Dante gave a smirk as they returned to the couch. Trish sat at Dante's desk while Lady sat on the pool table cattycorner from the other woman, grinning knowingly before hopping off and dragging Trish up the stairs to go to bed. Dante watched the pair ascend and disappear into a room down the hall from his own. His eyes finally fell back to Nero and couldn't help but smile…he'd fallen asleep plate of pizza in hand. Dante shook his head setting the untouched plate on the coffee table, brushed a few strands of hair from the youngers face planting a sweet kiss on his lips. He rose to go to his own room debating whether or not to carry Nero with him and decided against it. The kid might freak out if he woke in the elders bed with no memory of how he got there.

"Night kid."

Nero shivered as the cold penetrated the thin cloths he wore, his eyes fluttered open, the room dark around him. God he hated being without his demonic senses, darkness had never been dark before. His eyes eventually adjusting to the dark surroundings he could make out the furnishings of the shop, rising from his place on the couch that he hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep on. Nero silently crept up the stairs. The elders bedroom door had been left ajar; not knowing if it had been on purpose or not Nero really didn't care. He gently pushed the door a bit farther and Dante lay there awake unbeknownst to the younger since he'd first stepped onto the stairs. He stood in the doorway fidgeting slightly taking a cautionary step forward. Dante's back is to him, moonlight shone through the open window casting shadows across his bare back down to his slim waist, muscles defined under tanned skin. A black satin sheet covered the elder from the waist down. Nero sighed to himself, running a hand through his white hair, sure Dante told him that he loved him and the kiss…WOW…but now back in the sanctity of his home had Dante really meant what he said or was he just pulling on heart strings?

Nero turned deciding not to disturb the elder but stopped short when he felt warm fingers close around his wrist,

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get your punk ass up here…shut the door so we don't disturb the women."

Nero smirked hearing the lusty undertones in his voice and did as he was told for once, turning back only to be caught in a massive bear hug around his waist and yanked onto the huge bed and right into the devil slayers lap. He struggled momentarily before he found a pair of warm lips worshiping his neck and a hand inching it's way under the hem of the shirt. Fingers ghosted over hot flesh towards a tender pink nipple to be tweaked and pinched, exciting a chocked moan as teeth closed over the soft flesh of his jugular. Nero's fingers found their way into the elders white hair, gently fisting, pulling him closer. Dante unlatched, licking to soother the bruising flesh, he repositioned his angel so that the other was now straddling him and attacked his lips, sucking the bottom one between his teeth nibbling slightly. He knew he'd have to take special precautions with the kid more so now with his current condition; it's just that his demon side was already begging him to fuck the other through the mattress. Nero moaned into the others mouth as a soft tongue intruded into the new territory. Hands slipped lower gripping a slim waist, fingers treading lightly inside the waist band, callous finger tips against ivory smooth flesh. Nero's heart rate picked up a couple thousand notches. Dante knew this wasn't normal, there's a line between excitement and panic and Nero was panicking.

Dante broke the kiss, hands lifted from his hips to the small of his back rubbing soothing circles,

"Hey babe, you okay?" His voice low, worried. Nero buried his face in the crook of Dante's neck, head shaking furiously, tears coming to his eyes now that he could think clearly. The elder lifted his chin placing another kiss on his lips, full of passion and love just as the first tears slipped over reddened rims. Dante kissed the salty droplets away as soon as they fell.

"Hey, what's all this, what's with the tears Nero?"

Nero sat back hearing his name but Dante wouldn't let him get too far by wrapping his arms back around him.

"I-I can s-still fell _h-him, _people always s-say you can't f-feel anything under s-sedation, t-they just d-don't know. I f-felt everything." Nero hugged himself, "Y-You don't w-want m-me Dante, I'm d-dirty, u-used." He sniffled. Dante rubbed his arms in a comforting fashion,

"Nero what are you trying to tell me?"

"V-Victor, h-he, h-he…"

Dante feathered butterfly kisses across his cheeks, collar bone and any other exposed flesh of the youth, he knew what he was going to say but didn't know if he could handle the truth,

"D-Dante, I c-can't stop f-feeling him, m-make it g-go a-away." His eyes pleading.

Dante placed his hands on either side of Nero's head forcing him to look at him,

"I swear to what ever gods out there watching over us Nero, when I find that fucker he'll wished he had stayed dead…"

Nero pulled his own shirt from over his head, his paleness reflecting enticingly in the moonlight. Dante cupped face bringing him into a sensual kiss running his hands down the taught abs of the youth in his lap, still feeling the light sting of salt.

His pants were the next to go followed closely by black boxers followed even more closely by Dante's mouth on Nero's swollen member. His throat contracting, humming wildly as Nero tried in vain to stifle his moans of pleasure. Dante, on the other hand wanted to hear every noise he had pent up inside. He removed himself from the others cock moving up, kissing his stomach, dipping his tongue inside his navel sucking on the lip of skin before marking his way higher leaving red love bites allover the pristine skin. Dante leered over the lithe frame,

"I'll make you forget anyone else ever touched you." He whispered huskily

**so do you wanna kill me yet ;), better not i won't be able to finish this hehe *hugs and kisses* let me know what you think.**


	8. This Darkened Heart

**I really don't have an excuse why this is so late, just being lazy I guess, but I spent most of today in the emergency room getting my thumb stitched up, thank god I don't need it for typing but I get a couple days of paid leave from work so that's a plus. Here's ch. 8 sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy. I wanted to get something out for this story. **

**Disclaimer: not then, not now, not ever**

Lady and Trish lay snuggled close on the double bed in the spare bedroom. This is the only place Lady would ever dare to drop her bad ass demeanor-in Trish's embrace. One of her fingers slightly twirling the end of the blondes long hair. Trish placed a gentle kiss on the back of the humans neck, Lady gave a pleased sigh at the affection,

"So what do you think of all this?"

The demon woman shifted behind her wrapping her arms tightly around _her_ human,

"I think that Dante will burn Fortuna to the ground but I can't exactly blame him, love does funny things to people…I know if anyone did that to you I'd do the same." Lady smiled to herself in the surrounding darkness. As much as she hated demons her heart had always been drawn to the leather clad beauty, but being with the demon had a high price-putting up with the white haired menace, the best damn devil slayer of them all. Lady nuzzled farther into the warmth of Trish.

The upstairs bathroom separated the two bedrooms, Trish could still hear pretty much everything going on in the other room…damn her demonic hearing(sigh). But what surprised her in fact is what she heard…the boy crying and being comforted by the red devil. Dante told her that he loved the boy, loved him very much…

Dante capable of something as complicated as love?

The same Dante that can't seem to hold a coherent thought in his head for more than ten seconds at a time?

Apparently so.

Lady fell asleep soon after, Trish following suit the slow even breathing of her mate lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Dante ran his hands the length of the boys supple body, calloused fingertips sliding over sensitive spots, lingering here and there as wanton moans escaped kiss swollen lips. His lips and teeth attached to the tender skin connecting Nero's neck and shoulder, biting into the muscle intent on leaving his mark on the boy. His canines bit deep enough to draw blood, Nero whimpered at the slight pain while the other soothingly licked and suckled the sensitive spot till the blood flow stopped, the taste purely divine. The mark would bruise and scar and everyone would know who the boy belonged to and that made Dante smile. His lips blazed a scorching trail to his pale nipple, teeth grazing the hardening bud. He moved lower leaving a trail of love bites and saliva in his wake, marking his lover everywhere possible. Pale satin skin stretched over taut abs, Dante couldn't get enough of his taste.

He wanted the boy begging for more before he ever tried to take him, Dante wanted him ready and willing not unsure and frightened.

Dante dipped his tongue in the hollow of his hips leaving a moist trail as he lapped at the enticing 'v' leading to a lower delicacy nestled in soft white curls inhaling the musky sweet scent that only Nero held.

Soft moans escaped Nero's lips, back arched off the bed gracefully, hands tangled in black sheets as hot moistness of the elders mouth enveloped his throbbing member sucking him from tip to base, running the very tip of his tongue across the narrow slit where pre-cum leaked. Dante knew the kid was close, "Nya…D-Dante…more…please…more!" His words punctuated by gasps. One strong arm holding his hips in place to keep him from bucking while his other hand traced invisible patterns on his smooth hip fingers inching there way towards his puckered entrance. He gave the twitching member one last long lick before spreading Nero's legs wider. Dante's wet muscle probed the tight hole, slipping in the first digit at the same time. The younger winced, gripping the sheets tight, Dante suckled his inner thigh leaving a dark purple hickie successfully distracting his lover from the slight discomfort as his finger pressed on. When his finger was embedded up to the first knuckle Dante slowly twisted his finger gently thrusting, soon adding a second finger beginning to scissor and when three could fit he curled his fingers in a come here motion searching for that special spot inside is uke. Nero propped up on his elbows watching Dante breathing hard, the image of the elder between his legs making him harder. Dante eyes meet his feeling the heat from the others gaze and smirked right before brushing up against something making the younger see white, throwing his head back and back arching Nero released a deep throaty moan,

"Oh, Fuck D-Dante, what was t-that?"

"You're sweet spot babe…" Brushing up against it a second time, his back almost bent in half with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck…don't stop…"

Dante removed his fingers feeling Nero was ready for the real thing, smirking slightly as he whimpered beneath him from loss of contact. He meet the red swollen lips in a chaste kiss before reaching over to grab a tube of lube from the bedside table,

"Don't worry Nero, I've got something you'll like much better." Dante purred into his ear, breath tickling the sweat soaked skin. Nero shivered, eyes rolling back from pleasure. The elder propped himself between Nero's knees, nipping the skin lightly watching Nero writhe with lust. Dante deliberately took his time coating himself with the sweet smelling lube,

"Dante stop fucking teasing…" Nero moaned.

Dante leered above, hand still wrapped around his own cock, "Tell me what you want Nero"

Nero could just die hearing Dante say his name like that, barely above a whisper, hoarse, lusty,

"You…I want you, only you."

That's what he wanted to hear, Dante pulled Nero closer propping his own throbbing member at his tight entrance and eased the head in. Muscles shifted to accommodate the size of Dante, Nero cried out, half in lust and half in pain. Instead of him pushing forward, the elder lifted the young hunter onto his lap, his own weight impaling him on Dante. Nero bit hard into Dante's shoulder to stifle the cry, his bringer digging into the flesh of a well muscled back. It was Dante's turn to moan, he loved the abuse even through it was unintentional, the smell of his own blood permeated the air as wounds instantaneously healed. Large hands circled narrow hips, it was killing the red devil to stay still with the tightness encasing him, he felt fingers thread through his white hair. Nero's blood stained lips meet his own giving Dante a taste of his own life source as tongues tangoed.

It felt like an eternity before Nero lightly rocked his hips silently telling Dante to move. He thrusted up slowly. Nero, being impatient as always, wanted more movement, bracing his hands on Dante's wide shoulders he lifted himself before abruptly dropping back down, the others hips lift to meet his hitting Nero's prostate dead on,

"Fuck me Dante, hard!" Nero almost screamed.

Dante didn't need to be told again. He started a bruising pace, lifting and meeting the younger thrust for thrust until he was consumed in the frenzy,

"So…fucking…tight…Nero!" Giving a harder thrust with each word.

Nero's head fell back no longer able to form coherent words or thoughts for that matter. Dante's thrusts became almost brutal as Nero once again found himself on his back, ankles locked together behind Dante's back. The bed thumped relentlessly against the wall, he didn't care who heard or who he woke. Dante gripped Nero's member stroking in time with his own thrusts, he wanted them to come together. Nero tensed and cried out again as he came across their stomachs and Dante's hand, feeling the tightness increase almost painfully he came seconds later filling Nero to the brim with his demonic essence.

Dante caught himself before he collapsed atop the smaller man and in a single motion rolled so Nero could lie on top still connected. Dante didn't want to loose the heat just yet. Nero's breathing soon returned to normal, his head resting against Dante's heart, it's beat still running a mile a minute. He glanced at the elder man with a shy smile,

"I'm gonna be sore in the morning, aren't I?"

Dante suppressed a laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy, "I'm afraid so Love."

Nero nestled farther into the embrace inhaling deeply. His breathing even out and Dante knew he'd fallen asleep. Tracing his fingers up and down the boys spin, thoughts plagued him, he'd be leaving in the morning to pursue Nero's captors, but taking the boy with him was not an option. With that thought in this head he soon followed into slumber.

**I'm not really happy with the way this chapter turned out, guess i'm not that great at writing smut, hope it's not to big of a disappointment, ch. 9 is currently in the works.**


	9. Behind Silance and Solitude

**This is the final chapter. I prolly could have made it into to two if I really wanted to, but I didn't.**

**I want to dedicate this to everyone that reviewed and faved. You guys and gals make fanfic the awsomeness that it is. **

**Disclaimer: (sigh) whatever **

Nero half heartedly opened his heavy eyelids. Half excepting to wake alone, half expecting last night to have been a dream, a figment of an overactive under loved imagination. He shifted slightly, a sweet searing pain filtered through his lower half, he hissed in discomfort that's is until he felt strong arms tighten themselves around his chest and waist. Nero smiled intertwining fingers with the elder, he felt the rough stubble from the others chin brush across his sensitive shoulder barely missing the slowly healing bite mark. He nestled farther into the warmth of the hard body surrounding him, arms tightened instinctively, possessively, protectively. Nero closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him once again.

Dante woke a few hours later, the mid-morning sun braking through the dark curtains just enough to be annoying. Nero's smaller form nestled perfectly into his, white hair falling over his closed eyes and soft features just so. The elder gently swiped the soft strands from the smooth skin placing a tentive kiss on his forehead before pulling away from the youth and eased out of the bed careful not to wake his lover, pulling the comforter up over his shoulders. Dante grabbed a few articles of clothing before stepping out of the bedroom and into the bathroom only to nearly run over Lady in the hall,

"Damn it Dante!" She screeched before said hunter had a chance to clamp a hand over her big mouth,

"Shh, Kid's still sleeping, don't wake him up." Lady pulled away from him giving him a quick once over, raising an eyebrow and smirking, but turned away from him none the less. Dante didn't realize he was butt naked save for the clothing he held that just happened to cover his goods, he shrugged and slipped into the bathroom. If the women don't like him walking around _his _shop naked then they shouldn't spend the night. Dante slid open the glass door leading into the shower and adjusted the water before stepping under it. The hot spray surrounded him washing away any evidence of what transpired the night before. Not that Dante minded, the coconspirator of such transactions was no more than a few paces away still asleep in _his _bed and would no doubt be willing to play again.

Now clean and fully clothed, boots thumped down concrete stairs, eyes only scanning the room looking for his weapons and red trench, barely registering the blonde that sat behind his desk intently watching the scene before her. His coat lay across the couch, slipping his arms through, Ebony and Ivory found their proper spots, Rebellion close behind. Dante studied his wall of Devil Arms a moment before deciding on Beowulf and Lucifer, these should suffice for what he has in mind if not he'll just improvise-he's good at that. Lady stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen mug of steaming coffee between her hands, watching as well. Trish met her eyes, they shared a look. They knew what Dante was doing and they weren't even bothering to persuade him otherwise, not that they could. If anyone, Dante deserved love, the love of someone who could love him back, after all the hell he'd been through. The loss of his mother, father, and even his twin. He wouldn't loss Nero-to anyone. And he was willing to fight for him, if there was even the slightest bit of good left in this world Dante had found it, the single person that completed him and gave the slayer his heart.

Happy with his selection of weapons he figured it was time to take his leave. He stopped in front of the oak desk not facing the woman that sat behind it,

"Stay here till I get back, don't let anyone near the kid." He took the few steps separating himself from the front doors of the shop, hands posed to shove it open,

"Dante." The single word made him stop, turn around.

Three pairs of eyes meet the form on the balcony wrapped in the down comforter from the elders bed, slipping off one shoulder to reveal ivory skin marred with a bite mark bruise. Blushing slightly when he realized Dante wasn't the only one below, but he was the only one his eyes were on. The blanket shifted being pulled tighter,

"Where you going?"

Dante let a smile crack his lips, "Why kid, you gonna miss me while I'm away."

Nero crossed his arms beneath his covering, "Hell no, old man, I'm going with you!"

"Dressed like that? I don't know Kid, I might get distracted."

Nero blushed brighter feeling the ache in his lower regions having only subsided slightly, but he didn't break the stare. With the arsenal Dante packed and the conversation from the night before still fresh in the youths mind there was no doubt in Nero's mind where his lover was headed.

Trish appeared beside him moments later, startling the younger slightly,

"Well you can't exactly go anywhere dressed like that…these should fit you, Dante grew out of them some time ago but they're still in good shape." Trish handed him a pair of brown leather pants, "Anything else you'll have to steal from Dante, not that he'll mind."

Dante turned back to the door, waving a hand dismissively ready to walk out the door,

"Forget it Kid, you're not coming."

Nero grabbed the pants from Trish dropping the comforter in the process, any other time he would have glowed bright red and ran the opposite direction but right now he didn't give two shits who saw what. He yanked on the pants while successful descending the stairs without tripping over himself or the leathers that were least six inches too long and reached Dante before he could open the door. Nero slid in front of him, blocking the door with his half naked self. Dante rose an eyebrow, the kid could still move pretty fast even after last night. He didn't move back but leaned closer to the youth pressing their foreheads together, inhaling a scent that is everything Nero, spicy, sweet with an undertone of musky Dante; he decided he liked the odor.

"Listen Nero,"

Nero shook his head, "No, you listen Dante, you can't stop me from going, you walk out this door either I leave beside you or I wait till you're gone and leave anyway, either way I'm going, I deserve this, they did this to me…" none of it had been louder than a whisper, Dante heard every word clear as a freaking' bell and he knew he was right. Dante intertwined his fingers with the lightly glowing claws and pressed his lips to each one in turn,

"I can't risk loosing you again Kid, ya mean too much to me."

Nero tilted his head to one side slightly regarding the other man,

"If this, what ever it is that we have here-this relationship, is supposed to work, then you can't leave me behind just because you think I might get hurt, Dante, please don't keep me at arms length when all I want is to be at your side."

Dante lifted his free hand to caress the youngers cheek, Nero nuzzled into the palm brushing a light kiss across the center, glancing up at Dante making his eyes incredibly big and cute even blinking a couple times for effect, his bottom lip protruding slightly in a pout and getting poutier by the second. Dante knew he'd regret it but nodded anyway,

"Fine Kid, go get dressed, I'll wait for ya."

Nero grinned knowing he won this round, slipped past the elder and up the stairs. Dante stood his ground for a moment before thumping his head a couple times against the paneled wall, mentally kicking himself for giving into Nero so easily, damn the puppy dog eyes (_always get my way with the puppy dog eyes and a cute pout, no one can resist the power of the pout)_. Dante turned around meeting the disbelieving eyes of Trish along with the look that said 'you're such a pushover'. He shrugged, what else could he do? Nero DID deserve the chance to get back at the people who tortured him. And the elder would be there just in case anything unforeseen should happen.

It'd taken the young hunter all of five seconds to return fully dressed including a pair of black steel toed boots he'd found in the dark recesses of Dante's closet, a black thermal long sleeved shirt complimenting his slight build, showing the flex of every muscle as he moved. Thumbs poked through thumb holes near the cuffs. A sliver of pale skin disappearing as the shirt was pulled down as he descended the stairs. It was just unfair that that damn kid could look so sexy and appealing doing just about anything. Nero sauntered towards Dante, his weapons case laid out on the coffee table,

"I guess you'll be wanting these." Dante waved towards the unopened case, Nero grinned ear to ear seeing it. Bouncing over the couch next to Dante where he sat to wait on the boy. Nero sat on the very edge of the couch flicking open the locks, pushing the lid open to reveal his babies. Blue Rose waited in the holster and Red Queen was already assembled.

"What are we waiting for old man? Let's go."

* * *

The worst part of going to Fortuna is actually getting there, that took most of the morning. A single fill up and a couple of pee stops later and the two were aboard the ferry to the island city. They stood near the cold railing inhaling the ocean breeze, no one paid them to much attention,

"Hey Kid, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Stay close to me at least until we get that bracelet off, okay?"

Nero nodded.

"And take these, there is nothing as satisfying as beating the crap out of somebody with your bare hands, these will give you a bit of edge considering your predicament." Dante held out Beowulf. Nero looked from the gantlets back to the elder. He had never used on of his devil arms before,

"Are you sure?" Dante nodded thrusting the weapon forward.

Nero took it and instead of it being absorbed in his devil arm they glowed brightly before reappearing around Nero's wrist and ankles. Dante sensed his disappointment that his arm didn't work like it was supposed to and slung an arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him. What he didn't realize is how lost the younger really felt loosing touch with his inner demon, he had wished so many times to have a normal existence but living with it and everything that came with having the power…Nero would give anything to feel it again.

He leaned into Dante as the ferry carried them across the inlet, sighing heavily.

After disembarking the only place to go is forward, a few civilians whispered as the white haired men passed, Dante paid no attention to the harsh whispers and glares. Nero on the other hand couldn't help but feeling a bit sick apparently rumors had been passed around after his sudden disappearance, there's no telling what the people were told.

In all actuality it didn't take long for the red assassin and young hunter to find their first targets, a group of about twenty well armed Order members being lead by none other than Captain Erik Lahore. Nero instantly recognized the man as the one who'd beat him mercilessly when he was bound in the dungeon. He reached for the hilt of Red Queen as the Oder drew their swords in unison, Dante smirked pulling Rebellion from his back. He'd let the Kid have his fun and stay on stand-by until he was needed. From his right he heard the engine of Red Queen rev and could just imagine the fire coasting down it's accelerant covered blade. The clashing of steel on steel pulled his attention back to the situation at hand and looked up just in time to witness Nero swinging Red Queen in a high arch above his head taking out three of the knights in one swoop before doing a back bend missing a blade by mere inches. The soft flesh of his stomach exposed from the extreme angle, Dante could feel his breath catch at the sight. Nero righted himself swinging his empty fist, the glowing gauntlet bashing in the side of another's head, his foot connecting with a round house kick as he spun around rapidly (1). Dante couldn't help but think how much the younger resembled his twin with that move. The guard flew back taking two down when he landed. Nero used the back of a downed knight as a spring board spinning in mid-air before landing in front of a small group fist striking the ground enough to crack the tarmac a small super nova shot forth destroying all in it's path.(2)

"ALRIGHT, THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Nero looked up sweat pouring off his brow, the Captain stood a few paces away, blood dripping down the side of his head and left arm cradled close to his body, most of the others lay dead or wounded. At this point Nero didn't really care the damaged he caused,

"Where is she Erik?!" Nero stood, flipping his hair out of his face.

"Do you think I would just hand her over to the likes of you?!" He nearly screamed, face turning red with anger.

Nero closed the distance between them grabbing hold of the captain by the front of his uniform,

"Nero, release the Captain." Shocked, Nero glanced over his captives shoulder and there she stood and she was smiling, a sweet smile, the smile Nero used to love to see on her now it just made him sick. Instead of doing what she asked he moved his demon hand higher grasping his neck. With the combined strength of his devil bringer and the power of Beowulf the captains' neck snapped like a twig. Nero released him then, the limb body fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Kyrie stared on eyes wide with fright. He stepped over the downed knight stalking towards the girl he had risked everything for ignoring the call from Dante.

Dante watched the scene unfold before him in slight disbelief. He never though Nero was capable of such reckless abandon. Sure he indulged every once in a while, just letting his emotions and demon side take over, the damage that could be done with such actions. He could just imagine the look in the kids eyes when he snapped the others neck, he almost couldn't believe it himself. And now that Kyrie bitch shows up, Dante wouldn't mind killing her himself. Before he knew Nero was walking towards her and farther away from him and his semi safe zone,

"Nero…NERO!!!" The kid ignored him completely. From Dante's position he couldn't see the exchange between the two, and they were speaking so low his demonic hearing could barely pick it up.

Dante saw the blur of white one second too late, it slammed into Nero with such force it knocked the two off their feet. Dante rushed forward, but Nero seemed to be in complete control of the situation.

Nero stood toe to toe with Kyrie, he no longer recognized the young woman that stood before him. He removed Blue Rose from his side and pressed the barrel under her chin,

"I just want to know one thing Kyrie, why, why did you do all this? What changed?"

She smiled grasping the barrel of the pistol, "Nero, I did love you, I would have given you everything, but then you meet him and he changed everything…you sinned Nero and you had to be punished."

Out of the corner of his eye, Nero caught sight of a flash of white before another body slammed into him knocking them both to the ground, Blue Rose flew out of his hand. At first Nero thought it was Dante and was about to call out the old man but the brown hair snagged his attention first,

"VICTOR!" He managed out.

The other seemed dazed for a moment, an odd glow in his eyes, Nero recognized it immediately as the same glow his blood emitted, the bastard had taken his blood, for some reason this infuriated Nero, launching his anger to a new level. He began landing punches, faster and faster. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Kyrie scream at him to stop, he continued punching until he heard the hammer of his own gun being cocked back. Nero stopped then, Kyrie stood beside him gun pointed at his head, both of her small hands wrapped around the grip shaking violently. He was straddling Victor whose face was a bloody mess emitting a weird gurgling sound. The regenerative properties of the demon blood in the crazy doctors system did wonders for his wounds, nearly healed as Nero stared at Kyrie.

Victor head butted Nero knocking him off the top of him. He climbed back to his feet after another moment Nero in close pursuit. The two staring each other down, both mortal enough to be fatal wounded by a gun shot. Nero's eye caught something shiny hanging around Victor's neck. Victor followed his gaze and held up the blood covered pendent, it shone brightly in the sunlight, Nero could make out the design of a key, the doctor smiled slipping it inside his shirt. Nero's eyes narrowed menacingly.

Dante snuck up behind the girl while she was distracted and spun her around, the action caused her to pull the trigger, the round nicked Dante's neck. He snatched the firearm away and tucked it in the back of his pants, the gun shot took the others attentions as well, Dante winked at Nero.

"Why don't we let the boys play."

Kyrie sneered and landed a knee to Dante's groin, his grip loosened enough for her to slip out of and she ran. Dante doubled over. Nero took the opportunity to land another punch to Victor and the two went at it again, the blood also giving the doctor speed and strength and could pretty much match Nero blow for blow. Dante regained his composure,

"You got this covered Kid?"

"Sure old man."

Dante went off in the direction Kyrie had run.

Nero refocused on Victor,

Gimme the key and I'll kill you quick."

"He wont save you again boy, you will be mine!"

"Fat chance, I will enjoy killing you!" Nero rushed him knocking him into the air with a beast uppercut followed closely by a swift kick sending him plummeting back to earth (3). Victor landed with a thud, breath knocked from his body, he may have demonic blood coursing through his veins but he had no clue how to control or call on the strength there in. He slowly got to his feet only to be knocked off of them when Nero attacked him with a barrage of blinding punches(4). Nero stood over the fallen doctor breathing hard, chest rising and falling rapidly trying to gather adequate air. Victor couldn't regenerate fast enough and slowly bleed to death. Nero reached down grabbing the silver chain, snapping it from around his neck. The key spun this way and that as he held it in front of him, smiling.

Dante had finally caught up to the fleeing young woman, in the courtyard of the cathedral no less, 'how appropriate' he silently mused, Rebellion balanced across one shoulder while Lucifer sat eager on the other. He'll end this where it all began a year ago, the first time he laid eyes on the young man that so resembled himself, the first time he ever felt that _spark_, and the first time she took all that away. Kyrie circled the fountain trying to distance herself from the assassin. He grinned sadistically following as she ran up the marble steps and slipped inside the cherry wood doors. They splintered open as Dante's boot made contact, he scanned the darkened room,

"Come out, come out, where ever you are…"

He sing-songed swinging Rebellion back and forth like a giant pendulum. He walked around the empty room, pews sat here and there, the heels of his boots echoing as he made his rounds. Spotting the flip of a brown ponytail he stopped a Cheshire grin plastered across his face. He leapt slamming his sword down with such force that the wooden pew hiding the girl broke in half, the blade coming within a few centimeters of slicing off her pert little nose. She screamed, scrambling away, Dante left his sword behind stalking his prey, the wings of Lucifer flexed behind him as Dante drew on the demonic power within, its steel eyes glowing red. In a flash Dante held two glowing red sword like projectiles in either hand, countless others behind him waiting for his command. A single red rose appeared between his lips, with a flick of his wrist the projectiles whizzed past his shoulders and surrounded Kyrie in a loose sphere like shape and stopped. Dante grinned around the stem of the rose. The girl didn't dare move from her position in the canter of the church, the glowing shards settling unnervingly around her. She clutched her hands together as if in prayer and as if a gift from the gods the doors squeaked open from behind. Dante turned his head enough to see the flash of white hair.

"Kyrie?" His voice sounded uncertain.

Her face brightened considerably, "NERO!"

Nero stepped beside Dante, said hunter glanced down at the younger and winked. Nero reached up removing the red rose and inhaled the lovely scent. Dante snaked an arm around his slim waist yanking him close and pressed his lips to Nero's in a heated passionate kiss, Nero's bringer around his neck keeping him close even as their lips ceased to meet. Kyrie watched from behind a veil of tear filled eyes,

"We should have killed you when we had the chance!" She chocked out.

Nero let his eyes fall to her then back to the rose in his hand,

"I should have known you'd be like the rest…Good-bye Kyrie."

She deftly caught the single blood colored rose, which also sealed her fate, on cue the endless supply of projectiles shot forward piercing their target leaving nothing but a bloody pulp(5). Dante pulled Nero close, his back to the grizzly scene and a heated kiss consumed the two. Nero pulled away after a moment,

"Hey Dante?"

He grunted an acknowledgment, eyes focusing solely on Nero, a smear of blood graced his porcelain skin. Dante wiped it away with the pad of his thumb,

"Let's go home Dante."

**1. Lunar Phase- a move Vergil uses with Beowulf**

**2. Volcano**

**3. Killer Bee**

**4. Hyper Fist**

**5. Bondage**

**Hope you enjoyed reading Before The Damned, I'm sure I'll be writing again soon, so if after all of this I still have a few fans, see you soon.**

***hugs and kisses* and plate of random cookies!**


End file.
